Penalty Game
by Witchgar
Summary: What would have happened if the green team lost the athletic festival and Yumi had to follow through on her side of the bet with Kanako.  Continued in The Redemption of Touko
1. Chapter 1

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

**Penalty Game**

When she saw the final results posted, Yoshino stomped her foot on the ground. "How could we have lost?"

I walked over breathless from finishing the color relay. "I'm sorry Yoshino-san. It's my fault. I did come in last after all." I said contritely.

"Don't blame yourself Yumi-san. You tried your best." Yoshino said as she put her arm around me. "But what will you do about Your bet with Kanako?"

"I'll have to follow through with it." I said, "Hopefully it won't be that bad. I better go and find out. See you." I waved as I left to find Kanako to fulfill my side of the bet.

I finally found her at the other end of the athletic field. I went up to her and said, "Congratulations, you did a great job Kanako-chan."

"Thank you, Yumi-sama. You did well also." Kanako stated.

I sighed and gathered up my courage to ask, "What is it you want me to do to bay off the bet?"

Kanako smiled at me and said. "It's not that difficult a task Yumi-sama. You must go out on a date with me."

"Eh, a date?" I stammered, showing my surprise.

"Yes, a date." Kanako repeated. " I will leave the date and time up to you." With that statement, Kanako turned and walked away.

The next morning, before school, I told my friends, Yoshino and Shimako, about my side of the bet.

"A date?" Yoshinio said, "Well that isn't do bad."

"Eh, " I exclaimed blushing, "The only dates I have ever been on have been with onee-sama. I'm nervous."

"It will all work out, Yumi-san. You will see." Shimako added soothing me with her serenity.

"If you say so." I said sounding skeptical.

I met up with Kanako after school, as she was heading home. I asked her if this Sunday was a good time for her and asked, "Where are we going?"

Kanako replied. " I was thinking the amusement park. If that's alright with you?"

"That's' fine." I responded and headed to the Rose Mansion. _This isn't as bad as I thought. _I actually love the amusement park. I've being trying to get Sachiko, my onee-sama, to take me for a while now, but she keeps putting me off.

Over the rest of the week, I found myself looking forward to Sunday. I wanted to start my relationship over with Kanako anyway; And the amusement park would be a fun, enjoyable way for us to get to know each other.

*** Sunday ***

We agreed to meet at the train station at 10 am. I arrived a little after 9:30. When I got there I saw Kanako lost in thought, pacing. She didn't even notice me until I went up to her and greeted her. "Hi Kanako-chan. Were you waiting long?"

"No." She replied, "I just got here a few moments ago myself. Are you ready?" she asked smiling.

I grinned back. "Whenever you are."

We boarded the train that would take us to the amusement park.

We arrived at the park and queued up to get our tickets. As I pulled out my purse to get money to pay, Kanako said, " Don't worry, Yumi-sama I got it."

"Kanako-chan, I can't let you do that. I can pay for myself." I told her.

Kanako shot back, her eyes showing frustration. "But I invited you. I should pay."

"Let's not have a repeat of the 'bread incident'. I don't want you wasting all of your money on me." I told the younger girl. " If you insist on this, then I am leaving." I added as I turned to step out of line.

The taller girl grabbed at my arm to stop me. " I don't think that it's a waste." She said softly, as I turned back to her. When I looked, I could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Tell you what, " I said. "Let me pay for my entrance fee, and if you really want to do something for me, you can pay for lunch." I added. Kanako brightened at that and agreed.

We finally mad it to the attendant, paid for ourselves, and entered the park. I felt giddy with all the sounds and bright colors around me. I looked over at the long-haired girl next to me and saw that she was happy also. " What do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me." She replied.

"Let's ride the haunted house first." I stated. I grabbed her hand and started running toward the ride. We didn't have a long wait in line and soon we were getting into the car. The car started moving and when we mad it through the doors, we were enveloped in darkness.

When the first ghoul popped up in front of us, Kanako shrieked and grabbed onto my arm. "Kanako-chan, It's not real." I giggled as I took her shaking hand in mine. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I added as I leaned into her.

"Thank you," she said and gently squeezed my hand. It felt nice. I looked over to check on her and I noticed her gazing at me. I turned my head and blushed. We spent the rest of the ride holding hands, shrieking and giggling every time something jumped out at us. When we exited the ride, I looked at the girl next to me. She was beaming with happiness.

After the haunted house, ,we walked around and rode some other rides: the merry-go-round, the spinning teacups, and the bumper cars. I looked up at Kanako to see how she was enjoying herself and our eyes met. I blushed and felt my heartbeat quicken as our gazes locked. I looked away quickly, knowing my face was beet red.

"What's wrong, Yumi-sama?" Kanako asked me, concerned.

"Oh, nothing." I replied with a sigh. "Would you like to get lunch?" I changed the subject.

"Sure, let's go." She said and we made our way to the food stalls. Once there we decided to eat western and got 2 hamburgers, fries and drinks. I thanked Kanako after she paid. She looked at me and smiled brightly. My heart sped up when she looked at me. _I am really starting to like this girl, _I thought to myself.

While we ate we talked. We talked about school, what music we liked, thing we didn't like. I found out quickly that Kanako didn't like talking about her family, so I didn't press the issue. We talked more about the events coming up this year at school. "Kanako-chan, can I ask you something?" I queried.

"Sure, Yumi-sama." she affirmed.

"Why did you choose a date?" I asked.

"Well, ever since I yelled at you in the greenhouse, before the Handeran Festival. I have been wondering what the 'real' Yumi-sama was like. I figured this would be a good way to find out. She answered.

"And what do you think so far?" I followed up.

"I like being around the 'real' Yumi-sama better. She is much more approachable now." She responded smiling at me.

"I like being around Kanako-chan too." I said as my face turned red.

I felt really comfortable around Kanako. More so than when I am with Sachiko. I don't know if it is because she is younger than me, or the fact that her feelings aren't locked up in a vault, or maybe the softness in her eyes as she looked at me. But I was truly enjoying myself.

We cleaned up our lunch debris, and continued walking around the park. We went on the roller coaster together, laughing and screaming as we swooped up and down. When we got off the coaster we sat for a bit to relax. Sitting on the bench I turned to her. "Kanako-chan, I really like spending time with you, think we can be friends again?" I asked, looking down fearing the answer.

Kanako reached out to cup my cheek, raising my head as she responded. "I would love to be you friend, Yumi-chan. I was worried that you would have hated me after the bad things I said to you."

"I was hurt for a little while after that, but I just knew you misunderstood who I was. And I wanted to resolve things between us, because I missed your presence. That's why I proposed the bet. Win or lose we were talking. And if we were talking, I had a chance to rectify the way you saw me." I told her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." the younger girl apologized and put her arm around me. "I don't want to do that again. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. We're friends now. Right Kanako-chan." I replied as I wrapped my arms around Kanako and gave her a big hug.

Kanako and I walked around the park a bit more, until we cam to the arcade, a row of booths having everything from video games to games of skill. As we walked down the lane, looking at the prizes we could win, I saw this cute pink teddy bear with a red rose on the collar. "Look at all these bears, Kanako-chan. Aren't they cute?"

"Why don't you try and win one Yumi-sama." Kanako suggested.

"I think I will." I said as I placed the money on the counter in front of me.

The object of this game was to throw a ball, and knock down three sets of cans, stacked in the shape of a pyramid, with three balls. The man behind the counter took the money and gave me three balls. I took the first ball and threw it at the first set of cans. I only knocked the top can off it. The second ball I threw, missed horribly. My third ball ended up knocking the rest of the first pyramid over. "Oh well, I never have been any good at these things." I sighed.

"Let me try." Kanako said as she placed more money on the counter in exchange for three balls. She threw the first ball and it hit dead center of the stack of cans. The stack didn't survive the onslaught. Kanako moved to stand in front of the next pyramid. She threw her second ball, and that stack came crashing down. She took a deep breath as she aimed for the last remaining pyramid of cans. She threw the third and final ball at the stack. She jumped for joy as the last set of cans fell over.

"What will it be young lady?" The stall attendant asked.

Kanako looked at me and asked, "Yumi-sama, which bear would you like?"

"You won it; It should be your choice." I told the girl next to me.

"Oh, all right, I'll pick." Kanako stated. "I'll take that pink one with the rose." She told the man as she pointed to the exact bear I spotted earlier. The man reached for where she pointed, and handed her the bear.

Kanako then handed me the bear. "Thank you, Kanako-chan" I said smiling, " How did you know that was the bear I had my eye on?" I continued.

"I think I am beginning to know how Yumi-sama thinks." She teased me and my face turned red.

"Thank you again Kanako-chan." I told her. She grabbed my hand as we walked away, with my new bear under the other arm.

At the end of the lane was a photo booth. " Come on, Kanako-chan! Let's get some pictures" I exclaimed as I dragged her into the booth. I fed my money into the machine, pulled Kanako close to me, with our cheeks touching. The flash went off and our pictures were taken. "Let's get another rest for Kanko-chan!" I said and repeated the process. Within minutes our strips of pictures came out of the machine, and I handed one to Kanako.

I looked down at the pictures. We both looked extremely happy together. It warmed my heart to see the joy and excitement in Kanako's eyes. I watched the taller girl looking at her pictures and noticed a tear forming in her eye. "What's wrong Kanako-chan?" I asked concerned.

She wiped her eyes and said, "Nothing Yumi-sama. It's just been so long since I have felt truly happy like this."

"I'm glad." I said smiling at her. "Let's try and do this again sometime. OK"

We walked around the park a little longer, then decided to call it a day. We were both tired. We left the park and boarded the train heading home. We sat next to each other on the ride back. I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember was waking up with Kanako's arm around my shoulder, and my head on her chest. I got up quickly, turning my head to hide my embarrassment, "I'm sorry." I cried, " I didn't mean to fall asleep on top of you."

"It's OK, Yumi-sama. I dozed off also. It felt nice having you near me." She told me, as he cheeks turned pink.

After we got off the train, I turned to Kanako and said. "I had a wonderful time Kanako-chan. Thank you."

She turned to face me. "Yumi-sama, if you still need help at the Rose Mansion, can I come help?" She asked.

"I would love the help, Kanako-chan." I responded.

Kanako quickly leaned over and kissed my cheek. I was taken by surprise. "Thank you for a wonderful day Yumi-Sama." She said as she ran off.

I rode home on the bus thinking of the younger girl. I looked down at the strip of pictures we took and smiled. I could still feel the light touch of Kanako's lips on my cheek. _What does this mean? _I wondered.

I got home, washed up and went to my room. I sat on my bed and hugged the cute pink teddy that Kanako won for me, as I thought about my feelings for the younger girl. We had a great time together at the park. After today I felt that we became really close. I'd feel really sad if she stayed away. I was very glad she would be helping us out. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Yumi, you have a phone call." My bother Yukki said as he handed me the phone.

"Hello, this is Yumi." I said as I brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello Yumi, how was your date with Kanako?" My onee-sama, Sachiko asked.

"Onee-sama, how did you know?" I answered her with a question.

"I have my sources." She chuckled. "So how was it?"

"I had a great time, onee-sama. And I think Kanako-chan did also. I really liked being out with her." I relied.

A moment of silence then Sachiko went on. "That's good."

"Can I ask you something onee-sama?"

"Sure." She replied.

"How did you know that you wanted me to be your petit soeur?" I asked.

"It just felt right in my heart. Are you thinking of asking Kanako to be your soeur, Yumi?" Sachiko said flatly.

"Would it upset you?" I replied

"If she is the person your heart tells you is right for you. I would accept her as your petit soeur." My onee-sama told me.

"Thank you for your advice onee-sama. I have to make another call. Can you meet me by the Maria statue before school tomorrow?' I asked.

"Sure." She agreed. "See you tomorrow Yumi. Good night."

"Good night onee-sama, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I hung up the phone.

I picked up the phone again, called Kanako, and asked her to meet me at the school gates tomorrow morning.

The next day as I got off my bus, I saw Kanako waiting for me. As I approached her she smiled and said "Good day Yumi-sama."

"Good day." I replied and I took her hand in mine. "Come with me." We started waling up the path. As we approached the statue of Maria-sama, I could make out Sachiko standing there waiting for me. When Kanako saw her, I felt Kanako's hand stiffen and tremble. I squeezed it gently and told the younger girl. "Don't worry Kanako-chan, everything will be fine."

When we arrived at the statue, we both greeted Sachiko. Then I spoke up. "Onee-sama, I would like to make Kanako-chan my petit soeur. May I have your blessing?"

Sachiko looked over at a very surprised Kanako and asked her. "Would you like to be Yumi's petit soeur?"

It took Kanako a second to regain her voice, from the shock. "I w-would love to Sachiko-sama." She replied to the older girl.

I turned to Kanako. "Would you be my soeur?" I asked holding up the rosary Sachiko gave me not quite a year ago.

Kanako smiled at me, bent down and placed her head through the loop of the rosary. As she straightened I could see a tear in Sachiko's eye. She noticed and wiped it away quickly.

"Is there anything wrong, onee-sama?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said as she smiled at me and my new petit soeur Kanako. "Let's get to the mansion." she said as she turned and led us down the path.


	2. Chapter 2

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

**** Kanako's POV **** Monday ****

I was nervous as we entered the rose mansion and headed up the stairs. I know it was silly to feel that way since I've been here before helping out. A lot has changed since, especially the added responsibility of being the petit soeur of Rosa Chenesis en bouton. I took a deep breath to calm myself before entering through the biscuit door.

The rest of the Yamayurikai we present sitting around the table drinking tea. They all looked as the three of s entered the room. Noticing the stares from everyone Yumi-sama spoke up. "I'd like to officially present to you my petit soeur, Hosokawa Kanako. Please take care of her."

With that everyone came over and congratulated us and I received welcoming hugs from the student council members except my classmate, Noriko, who stood off in a corner with a blank expression on her face. It made me feel a little disappointed, I thought she'd be happy for me.

Once everyone settled back down in their seats. I served tea to Yumi-sama and Sachiko-sama, then I went around and refilled the rest of the student council. Today they were discussing ideas and plans for the upcoming cultural festival. After the meeting ended, I collected the dirty teacups and began washing them, while Noriko wiped over the meeting table.

As I was finishing up, Yumi-sama came over to me and said, "I'm going to inform the newspaper about this morning. They might wast to interview you later. Let me know if anyone causes you problems. Shall I see you at lunch?"

"Lunch would be wonderful. Shall I pick you up at your classroom?" I asked.

"That would be great, Kanako-chan. See you." She said as she walked out the door.

I turned back to the sink, placed the last of the cups on the drying rack, then wiped out the sink. I looked around and saw tat Noriko was just finishing p her cleaning. I collected our bags and handed her hers on our way out of the Rose Mansion.

"Noriko, did I do something wrong? You seem mad at me." I asked as we were walking down the pathway toward our classroom.

"I'm happy for you, Kanako, If anyone deserves the honor, it should be you. You've been a staunch supporter of Yumi-sama since the first day you saw her. Congratulations Kanako." She said as she gave me a slight smile.

"Then what's the problem?" I inquired.

"I'm worried as to how Touko-san will take the news." Noriko answered.

My anger seethed at the mention of Touko-san. "Why should it matter to Touko-san." I said, "All she does in criticize Yumi-sama and treats her with contempt." I added harshly.

"I know how she acts." Noriko stated. "But I think Touko really likes Yumi-sama and she acts the way she does because she doesn't want anyone to know." She finishes as we walked into class. I was quite shocked by the amount of people gathered around me as I walked through the door.

It is quite amazing how quickly new travels through the school. It is also surprising how any gossip concerning the Yamayurikai ignites a frenzy in the average Lillian student. I barely got to my seat before I was swarmed with questions.

Is it true?

Did Yumi-sama offer you her rosary?

What did she say?

Can I see it?

All the simultaneous input was overwhelming me. "Please stop." I pleaded. "Settle down and I;ll try and answer all your questions."

It took the crowd a few moments to settle down. I pulled the rosary out from under my uniform and said plainly, "Yes, this morning Rosa Chenesis en bouton offered me her rosary and asked me to be her petit soeur, in front of Maria-sama and Rosa Chenesis." I slowly replaced the rosary next to my skin and continued, "Pleas excuse me." I sat down at my desk. The crowd dispersed slowly giving me their congratulations and well wishes. O sighed and looked over at Noriko who smiled at me approvingly. I smiled back.

As I was getting my things together for class, a familiar voice addressed me from behind. "Good day, Kanako-san."

I turned my head around and responded. "Good day Touko-san. How are you?"

"Fine," the banana curled girl replied. "I just wanted to extend mu congratulations to you on your change of status. Yumi-sama is very lucky to find such an attentive and loyal petit soeur." Touko snidely continued.

Touko's snide remark infuriated me, but I was not going to let myself be baited like that. "Thank you for the well wishes Touko-san." I replied calmly then added smiling, "I know we haven't gotten along well in the past, bit your kind words have given me hope that we can mend our fences."

Just then the teacher was starting class, so Touko turned away and sat at her desk. I let out a sigh of relief. I never realized how hard it was to be popular. Before this morning, I kept to myself, had few friends, and stayed relatively under the radar. Now by being the petit soeur of the most popular girl in school, I am now the center of attention and thrust out into the spotlight. From zero to infinity in the time it took to place a rosary around my neck. I am quite overwhelmed. I wonder how a gentle girl like Yumi-sama handled it. I mad a mental note to ask her at lunch, then turned my attention back to my morning classes.

Morning classes were finished, so I collected my lunch and headed upstairs to meet Yumi-sama for lunch. It was a weird feeling being greeted by people who may not even have known my name before today. I reached her classroom without incident until Tsukato-sama bumped into me on her way out. "Kanako-san, can I have a second?" She asked.

"Yes, Tsukato-sama." I replied, "How can I help you?"

She handed me a picture. It showed the scene from this morning when I received Yumi-sama's rosary. I smiled fondly at the memory. "I would like your permission to publish this photo in the paper. Sachiko-sama ans Yumi-san already have given theirs. So may I?" The older girl with glasses pleaded.

"Yes, you may." I answered. "Could you make me a copy please?"

"You can have that one." Tsukato-sama replied. "Thank you." She walked off.

I turned around to retrieve Yumi-sama from her class and almost bumped into her. "Yumi-sama!" I exclaimed.

Yumi-sama giggled. "Call me Onee-sama now, Kanako-chan. Did you have any problems this morning?" she asked as we headed down the hall.

"No problems." I answered as I wrapped my arm around hers as wee walked. "But it is kind of overwhelming to be the center of attention. How did you handle it Yu- I mean Onee-sama?"

Yumi-sama smiled at my recovery, leaned into me and whispered, "I broke down in tears."

"Eh?" I expressed watching the blush rise on Yumi-sama's face.

"You heard me correctly. It was tight after I refused Onee-sama's rosary, and was stuck doing last years play. A group of girls cornered me and asked what was going on. I started off calm but when one of them asked me about Sachiko-sama, I lost all my composure and bawled like a baby." She giggled after her confession.

WE arrived at the door of the old greenhouse. I looked at my companion surprisingly. "We are not going to Rose Mansion?" I asked as Yumi-sama opened the door and we entered.

"I wanted some alone time with my new little sister." She replied smiling, then added. "I also thought you might need a break."

"Thanks you form taking care of me, Yu- Onee-sama." I said gratefully.

"A lot of the commotion will die down once your interview gets published." My Onee-sama stated. "By the way, I set up your interview with the newspaper after classes this afternoon. I also asked Tsukato-san to go with you in case they try to bully you. Meet me at the Rose Mansion afterwards."

I ope am not a bother to you, Onee-sama." I said shyly.

Onee-sama smiled at me and held my hand. She looked deep into my eyes. "You are not a bother Kanako-chan. Youko-sama, the former Rosa Chenesis, told me once 'the older sister protects' I just want to protect you from some of the problems I experienced last year." She finished as she started to unpack her lunch.

I started unpacking my lunch also, as I asked, "Onee-sama, if the older sister protects, what does the younger sister do?"

"Supports." she stated and started eating.

I nod and start eating. We eat together in silence. It is a comfortable silence not the least bit awkward. I look at her beautiful face and expressive features. She looks up, meets my gaze, and blushes. I avert my eyes quickly and feel my own face redden. She laughs, causing my to giggle and blush more. She is so cute like that, it makes me want to squeeze the stuffing out of her. All too soon lunchtime is over, so we clean up and walk back to class.

As we were walking to my classroom, our fingers intertwined. I feel like I am on display, but I am not embarrassed by it at all. The touch of my Onee-sama is comforting and empowering. She squeezes my hand before we separate, a token of silent support. I smile at her as I enter my classroom.

Tsukato-sama comes and gets me after classes are over. "Ready for your big debut?" She asks me.

"Y—yes." I hesitantly answer.

"Don't worry." she reassures me. "I'll be thee in case things get out of hand." She adds as we head to the newspaper clubroom.

The inter view went well. Most of it was pretty basic. What books I like, What I dislike, my favorite subjects and more personal information like that. I answered all those questions calmly. The last question took me off guard though. "You once stated that you had no interest in becoming Yumi-sama's petit soeur. What changed that made you accept her rosary now?"

_What did change? _ I thought to myself for a minute before I answered. "When I first saw Yumi-sama, I perceived her as a pure and innocent angel. I felt that I was not worthy of her notice. As time went on and I knew more about her, I became really upset when I realized she was only human. I said some really hurtful things to her then. Instead of hating me for those words, Yumi-sama's heart is so big that she forgave me and worked hard to correct our misunderstanding. I still at times think that I am not worth to walk in her shadow. But when she looked at me with those big, honest eyes and I realized that she accepted me as I am, I just couldn't refuse her anything" I finished with tears rolling down my cheeks.

At that point, I felt Tsukato-san's arm around me, lifting me out of the chair and leading me toward the door. She looked over at the interviewer and said, "I think we are done."

The interviewer responded, "I have enough to finish the article. Thank you for your time, Kanako-san."

We stood in the hallway for some time as I composed myself. I turned and thanked Tsukato-sama for her time and headed to meet Onee-sama at the Rose Mansion.

I was walking down the pathway when a familiar voice called out to me. I stopped and turned around. "What can I do for you Touko-san?"

"I have a question for you." Touko-san responded icily. "How did a stalker fan girl lie you manipulate Yumi-sama to make you her petit soeur?"

"Touko-san, I never asked for this. It was Yumi-sama's decision." I shot back at her.

"But why you? There are many more qualified and _worthy _ first years, that would be a much better fit than you." Touko-san said disapprovingly. "You're just not good enough for Yumi-sama."

Touko-san's words struck the raw nerve that had been exposed during the interview. It brought back all my feelings of inadequacy. _Maybe I am not good enough_, I thought, tears coming to my eyes as I turned and ran toward Rose Mansion. I opened the door, ran up the stairs, and through the biscuit door.

"What's wrong Kanako-chan?" Onee-sama asks as she takes me into her arms. I hold on to her tightly, knowing what I am going to do next.

I let the pig-tailed girl go and step away from her. I slowly remove the rosary from around my neck and hand it back to Her. "You can have this back, Yumi-sama." I sob.

Yumi-sama looks at me. I can see the confusion and hurt behind her eyes as she asks me, " Why?"

"Because it is as Touko-san says. There are more qualified and deserving students out there that are more worthy to be your soeur than a 'stupid stalker fan girl'" I told her as I started to walk away.

I felt a hand on my wrist pulling me back. I look at her and see Yumi-sama crying, "But none of them are you." she says softly. "I chose Kanako-chan as my petit soeur because Kanako-chan is Kanako-chan, not because of what I think she can do for the Yamyurikai. I don't care if you ever come to a meeting. If it means losing you, I won't run for re-election this year and quit the student council. I just want Kanako-chan by my side." She finished pulling back into her embrace.

"You'd really quit?" I asked sniffling.

"If you asked me too" she replied, lovingly placing the rosary back around my neck.

"I'd never would ask you too, Onee-sama." I responded squeezing her.

"You two wait here." I heard from behind Onee-sama. Looking up I see Sachiko-sama march to the door, blue fire in her eyes. "I'll be back." she said striding out the door.

_Sachiko-sama is scary. _I thought..

A/N - Sorry so long for an update. Thank you ItsBananas for giving me a direction to go with this, I hope to have more to update soon.. since I left you all hanging...


	3. Chapter 3

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

**** Touko's POV **** Monday Afternoon ****

I smiled inwardly as I watched Kanako run down the pathway crying. What a stroke of luck it was overhearing her emotional confession from outside the news paper clubroom. This is why You never let people know how you feel. People will always use it against you.

Hopefully Kanako is right now running to return Yumi-sama's rosary. By tomorrow Yumi-sama should be soeur-less once again and I will have a second chance to get closer to the vibrant, beautiful, pig-tailed girl that haunts my dreams.

I am in love with her. I have been ever since I sneaked in to watch the Valentine's day card hunt. She was so lively that day, running around looking for Sachiko Onee-sama's red card. She was so graceful and happy running around the school grounds. I followed her for a time and even misdirected some fan girls that were following her.

That night was the night my dreams of Yumi-sama started. I was her petit soeur, always by her side. I dreamed of receiving her loving gaze and affectionate touch. Love and affection that has been denied me for so long. As I thought of her more often, her affection became more intimate and more than once I had awoken in a bothered state.

Then the new school year started and I decided to meet my cousin, Sachiko at the Rose Mansion during lunch one day. Sachiko introduced me to Yumi and I could see her jealousy plainly on her expressive face when I called my cousin 'Sachiko Onee-sama'. I played it up and teased her. At least she noticed me and that was the first step.

I continued worming my way between Sachiko Onee-sama and her petit soeur. When Sachiko's grandmother was ill, I suggested to my cousin that she shouldn't bother Yumi-sama with it. I figured if I turned Yumi-sama's heart away from Sachiko, I'd be able to get in Yumi-sama's good graces by getting them to reconcile.

My plan backfired, badly. I realized it on that rainy day when Yumi-sama ran away from us. I felt crushed when I saw the hate and hurt behind Yumi-sama's brown eyes. I felt even worse when I saw my cousin turn into one of the walking dead. Luckily Sachiko's Onee-sama turned things around by getting both of them together once Sachiko's grandmother passed away. Always one to learn from my mistakes. I resolved never to try and break them apart again.

Then I caught wind of their summer vacation plans. What was my cousin thinking inviting Yumi-sama to the vacation house. Those gossiping wenches will eat Yumi-sama alive. I quickly changed my vacation plans so I could be there to protect my Yumi-sama. My advice fell on deaf ears as she went to that awful party like a lamb to slaughter. That's when I saw how brave my love was. Even though the deck was stacked against her from the start. She went ahead and sang for Aunt Saionji and not only succeeded, but gained some goodwill among the family. I was so proud of Yumi-sama.

And then there came Kanako. It hasn't been easy to keep her away. I tried to poison Kanako's pure and innocent image of Yumi-sama, which caused the original disagreement between them. But now thanks to Yumi-sama's ridiculous bet, she is back and getting in my way again. Hopefully I'll be finished with her once and for all.

I really feel bad about my machinations. My stomach churns each time I try to get closer to my Yumi-sama. However the ends justify the means, and if I can get Yumi-sama to love me, It will all be worth it. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by and angry voice addressing me from behind. "Touko, what the hell has gotten into to you?"

I spun around and out on my innocent face. "What do you mean, Sachiko Onee-sama?" I asked politely.

"You can cut the innocent act right now. I know what you said to Kanako. What I want to know is Why?" My cousin said icily, her cold eyes boring through my mask.

"Well, if she cant stand the harsh truth, maybe she should go home and never come back!" I shot back angrily.

"I don't know what game you are playing at but you put my Yumi in the middle and I will have answers, young lady." Sachiko said venomously.

"Don't you see, that wench is going to take Yumi-sama away from both of us." I whined back.

I was almost knocked over by the force of my cousin's slap to my face. "How little you know, Touko. Yumi hides nothing. She loves me, I can see it in her eyes. She loves Kanako also. Yumi's heard is so big she can love many people at the same time. Am I that special someone? I don't know, but what I do know is that there is a little piece of that heart that is mine and always will be." Sachiko explained.

At that moment, I realized that I've been wrong all this time. By trying to cage that free flying bird that is Yumi-sama, I have only been pushing her further away. I fell to my knees and started weeping over my broken dreams. I looked up at my cousin, tears streaming down my cheeks and asked. "How can I make this right? I can't lose her."

"Honestly, you might not be able to make things right. You might have crossed the point of no return with this scheme of yours. What you did need to do regardless is take responsibility for your actions and apologize to Kanako and Yumi. What happens next will be up to the two of them. Come." She ordered as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up, dragging me with her down the path to the Rose mansion.

When we walked into the meeting room, I saw Yumi-sama serving a sullen Kanako tea. Both their eyes were swollen from crying. I was heartbroken to find out that my actions caused Yumi-sama pain. The both looked yo as Sachiko entered behind me.

Yumi-sama looked at me, then addressed Sachiko. "What is she doing her, hasn't she done enough harm already?"

"Yumi-sama please let me speak." I pleaded. I walked over and knelt in front of Kanako. "I'm sorry I said those hurtful things to you. I was jealous of how close you are to Yumi-sama and I thought that if I could get you to break your bond, I would then have a chance to get closer to her. I was so wrong. Please let me know how I can make things right between us." I said contritely.

Kanako looked down at me and said, "I don't know if I can believe you Touko-san. You are too good an actress, you could be acting now. Telling us what we want to hear only to attack me again when things don't go your way. You will have to prove the worth of your words to me over time."

"I will try my best to redeem myself to you." I responded and turned to face Yumi-sama. " I also beg your forgiveness Yumi-sama, please look kindly on me." I said bowing low.

I was shocked at Yumi-sama's response. " I can't do that Touko, at least, not now. I am very disappointed with your behavior. I once thought you were different from those shallow, gossiping, harpies I met this summer. But your actions today showed me you are exactly like them. Right now you are nothing more than a spoiled, selfish bully who has no feelings toward others. You hurt somebody very dear to me, that I care deeply for. I'm sorry I can not five you the absolution you are looking for." Yumi-sama turned her head away from me as she finished. "You may go, Touko."

I rose and left the Rose Mansion after being dismissed, But I waited until I was far away from there before I let my tears flow freely.

A/N - another quickie; but what is Touko going to do now? (Hopefully I'll figure it out soon)

(I think I might have gone a little OOC for Touko, but she is very conniving in her own way.. so maybe not so far out)


	4. Chapter 4

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

**** Noriko's POV ****

I saw the girl running away from the Rose Mansion. Looking closer, seeing the bouncing banana curls I realized it was my friend Touko. Being curious of her actions I decided to follow. She finally cam to a stop at the grove, by the Sakura tree. She threw herself down on the ground and covered her face with her hands. "Are you crying Touko? Whats wrong?" I asked the sobbing girl as I walked over and knelt down beside her

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I screwed up. I lost Sachiko's respect, and Yumi-sam hates me. I son't have any other friends. My life is over." Touko sobbed.

I placed my arm around my friend to comfort her and said, "Tell me what happened. We'll try and figure this out together. Okay?"

Touko nodded and took the handkerchief I offered and started telling me her story about the events that led her here. She told me of her conversation with Kanako, where she used Kanako's lack of self confidence, manipulating Kanako to return Yumi-sama's rosary. She mentioned her argument with Sachiko-sama where Touko realized that all her plots and schemes were infact pushin Yumi-sama away. She confessed how really sorry she was and that nobody truly believes her.

"You really mad a mess of things, didn't you?" I told her. "When are you going to learn that being honest with people is better than hiding behind a wall. Kanako gave you the key. You have to prove that you have changed for the better." I explained to my friend.

"How do I do that?" touko asked me.

"For a start try being yourself and not some role you made up to hide behind. By acting the way you do with me." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Noriko," she said. "I'll try my best."

**** Sachiko's POV ****

I looked over at Yumi, my petit soeur. Touko just left and Yumi seems to be fighting inside herself. I place my hand on her shoulder. "What's going on in ther Yumi?" I ask. Kanako looks over at us worry evident on her face.

Yumi stared into space and answered. "My mind is split. I know I should forgive Touko, but I just can't find it in my heart to. I feel betrayed. I am wondering what else she has meddled in and how much of the angst I've been feeling over the past months is directly related to her scheming."

I took her in my arms and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Let it go for now. I'm confident you will work things out with yourself. Why don't you head home. I'll see to Kanak-chan." I told her.

Yumi collected her school bag, said goodbye to Kanako, and left. I turned to Kanako and said. "I've never seen her like this, usually she is so sure of her heart. It's hard to see her so torn."

"I've seen her like this." Kanako spoke up. "It as during the time when you two were having problems. Then she just seemed to come to a decision and snapped out of it. I wasn't that close to her then, so I don't know the specifics. But I'm sure she'll work it out."

I frowned thinking about the pain I caused Yumi back then. "Come to think of it," I told the younger girl, "Yumi did seem more sure of herself after we worked things out."

"Sachiko-sama," Kanako started. " I hope you know that I don't hold any ill will over our heated words in the greenhouse. In fact, I think they might have helped me to sort our my true feelings for Onee-sama." She finished with a thoughtful smile on her face.

"I was only looking after my little sister." I told her, "Much like Yumi was looking after you today. Speaking of which, are you feeling better?" I asked her.

"Very much so thanks to you and Onee-sama." She answered.

"Never doubt your worth to your onee-sama. If you don't believe in yourself, then believe that she believes in you. After all there has to be something there that drew her to you in the first place. Remember that." I advised the younger girl with a smile. " I am jealous of you though."

"Why would you be jealous, Sachiko-sama?" She asks me.

"You are very luck that Yumi knows how to express her feelings. It was only intil recently and with Yumi's example that I have learned to express mine better. Maybe if I was more like her at the start, we wouldn't have lost as much quality time together." I confessed blushing.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sachiko-sama." She said as she started picking up. Between the two of us we mad quick work of the cleaning and left the mansion.

As we parted at the front gates, I turned to the the younger girl and smiled. "Welcome to the family, Kanako-chan." I said.

Kanako smiled at my words and walked away.

A/N: Okay this is the final chapter of this fiction. I decided to make the Touko arc a separate story. Please check out 'The Redemption of Touko'


End file.
